The present invention relates generally to tables, and more particularly, is directed to a table that can safely be used as a changing table for infants.
The use of infant changing tables as articles of furniture has become widespread. Changing tables, in addition to serving as supports for infants when changing soiled diapers, also generally include drawers, shelving or the like for storage of infant's clothing, diapers, changing materials, and the like. As a result, changing tables are often independent, self-supporting articles of furniture.
In many instances, the changing table will be incorporated with some other item of furniture. For example, the changing table may be secured to the end panel of a crib. This provides ease of use of the changing table, while reducing the amount of floor space that is required.
In order to further conserve floor space, many changing tables provide a pivoting support extension. Specifically, the changing table includes a main upper support platform, with two opposite side walls and a rear wall in surrounding relation thereto. This prevents the infant from falling off of the changing table. However, there is no front wall, in order to provide access to the infant by an adult.
The pivoting support extension includes an extension platform pivotally mounted to the front edge of the main upper support platform or to the front ends of the side walls. Thus, the extension platform can be pivoted between an open position adjacent to and coplanar with the main upper support platform and a closed position parallel to and spaced above the main upper support platform. In the open position, the extension platform functions as an extension of the main upper support platform for supporting the infant. In the closed position, the extension platform is out of the way so as to effectively reduce the amount of floor space.
However, in the latter closed position, the extension platform rests on the upper edges of the side walls and the rear wall. With such an arrangement, there is the possibility that an infant's fingers can get caught between the rear and/or side walls and the extension platform when the extension platform is in the closed position. This is particularly the case where the changing table is attached to an end panel of a crib. In such case, an infant standing in the crib can reach over and slightly raise the extension platform. When the infant releases the extension platform, it can crush his fingers between the extension platform and the rear and/or side walls of the changing table.
The above problem is not limited to infant changing tables. For example, in the workplace, various heavy metal working tables and the like are provided with similar arrangements. In such case, a worker can get his fingers caught in the same manner as described above.